Different
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Ouran Academy has seen many things over the years, but none as unique as the case of Haruhi Fujioka, and how she was just a bit different.


_**I own nothing related to the Ouran High School Host club, this is for pure fun and entertainment.**_

Ouran Academy rested on its foundations, content. It had stood the test of time, welcoming students into its halls each and every year. As an elite school, Ouran became a refuge for the super rich, extremely obnoxious, incredibly smart, and otherwise privileged. It watched each school year come and go, watched friendships form and break, crushes come and go, and clubs form. The most unusual club to ever come into being was the Host Club, and like its founder was just as odd as it could be. But it wasn't the Host Club itself that surprised the old school: It was one of its members.

Haruhi Fujioka.

The honor student on scholarship, the girl who was as miraculous and magical as any other student who'd stepped over the Ouran threshold. For all the students who'd come to this mighty school, it was Haruhi Fujioka that the school _really_ noticed. She wasn't like everyone else, especially with her interesting escapades as she masqueraded as a guy. Quite unusual, probably exceedingly scandalous, and every bit as entertaining as it could ever be. The old school rested on its foundations, silent, enduring, and proud of each of its members. They were the ones who would rise to greatness...or at least inherit it.

The Host Club didn't realize that it was starting to gravitate into a new direction. It was obvious to the old Ouran school, almost seeming to chuckle as one little member opened everyone's eyes, without actually trying. Haruhi was one of _those_ people, who never realized their impact on everyone else's lives.

For Tamaki, and the rest of the members actually, Haruhi was a curiosity, a play thing of sorts. But throughout his interactions with the impatient, unusual girl, Tamaki began to mature, to realize that he had responsibilities. Sure, he would never really loose his childishness, he wouldn't be the same without that charming quality, but he began to grow up after meeting Haruhi. And he grew up in the best way he could, making everyone want to smile, to help everyone, and eventually step away from the mirror and his selfishness.

Kyoya was nothing like his best friend Tamaki. Kyoya was sharp and intelligent, he saw and knew all without trying. His world rarely stopped revolving around books and numbers, managing the Host Club and all its funds. But then Haruhi stepped in, and opened his eyes. Sure, he was tight fisted and aloof, but she slowly brought him out of his shell, showing him a little of the real world. She was an easy enigma to him, but at the same time Haruhi was an unknown quantity. And secretly, he dreaded the day her debt would be finished and finalized. She was something that the Host Club needed now, and not just for the customers.

Hikaru thought Haruhi was a toy to be played with. She soon showed him differently. Hikaru was always a childish person, self centered through and through. He couldn't help it, it was a defense mechanism to protect him from the world. He had been hurt throughout life, and learned to only rely on his brother, Kaoru. Haruhi was different from the rest of the world, she wasn't exactly normal, no matter how hard she would protest it. She was on his side without trying, a friend through and through even though she knew exactly how he was. She helped him open up and become part of the world, and in return became a part of his.

Kaoru knew Haruhi would be fun to toy with. Except, he never realized she could play with him too. Haruhi wasn't like the rest of Ouran's students, she cut straight to the heart of the matter with a knife, and wasn't scared of anything...or so she would seem. Haruhi wasn't ever afraid of him, unlike the rest of the student population. She took his side, could make him smile, and even more important, make his brother smile too. She helped him when he needed it, and then would ignore him without reason. She was just different, and not just because she was on scholarship. She just knew how to move into a person's life, and change them irreparably. And the funny thing was, Haruhi never realized just what she was doing to him...and the others.

Honey simply adored Haruhi. She was willing to be with him, and always willing to get him cake! The short senior saw more than most thought, and knew Haruhi didn't want to be in the Host Club, not really, but knew she stayed for them, not just because of the debt. She was their friend, someone who would always be a part of them. She was crazy, and antisocial, and could barely stand them, but she was always a part of their shenanigans. Honey knew Haruhi was his friend, someone who helped him see the world from another perspective, and know that he didn't just have the club and his cousin, he had her too.

Mori didn't trust just anybody, and it took a special person to get into his inner circle. Haruhi was one such person. She got her place when Mitskuni had gone missing at the water park, how she had tried to comfort him and give him strength. Mori knew people came into their lives for a reason, and Haruhi was no exception. She opened their eyes to the world beyond their own, helped them widen their circle, and just change them. She was special.

Ouran Academy had many students passing through its halls. Some would rise above the rest, some wouldn't, but still retain power from their parents. Some were just scholarship kids, who weren't meant to be anything more than what they previously were. But some were different, were supposed to be that way. They never realized exactly what they were, Ouran always saw the possibilities though, and tried to bring their potential to life. Haruhi Fujioka was one such person, and she'll never realize it, she's just to dense to see it. But a person who can alter peoples' lives, that's a person that will always belong at Ouran Academy.


End file.
